This invention relates generally to tape cassette containers, and more particularly concerns the simplification of such containers to enable quick loading of cassettes into the containers and removal of cassettes therefrom, and to reduce the expense of manufacture and handling of such containers.
The production and distribution of cassettes, as for example magnetic tape cassettes, has increased markedly over recent years. These devices comprise containers for reels and magnetic tape wound thereon, enabling rapid insertion of the cassettes into recording or play back equipment, eliminating direct handling of the tape by the user. Since the reels are "floating" in many such cassettes, it becomes necessary to block their free rotation when the cassettes are handled outside the recorder, to prevent inadvertent unwinding of the tape in response to unwanted rotation of the floating reels. In the past, cassette boxes have been used for this purpose; however, known boxes or containers are constructed with receptacles and lids therefor, necessitating removal of the lid to gain access to the receptacle interior for insertion or withdrawal of the cassette. Thereafter, the lid must be re-applied to the receptacle, and it frequently happens that the lid inadvertently comes loose, resulting in spilling of the cassette from the container and unwinding of the narrow tape from the reels, destroying the usefulness of the cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,492 discloses a unique solution to the above problems.